DIGIMON date world wide
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: i had to redo this story didn't look right to me so yeah . there are 5 kids out to save the world from some mad man that is turning digimon into his puppets in order to rule over them and its up to them to STOP this guy before its to late . my OC : tsume , ryuichi , jake, james , jack and mr Ai
1. Chapter 1

it all started like it was a dream, but i new it wasn't , but i kinda wish it was. one night i had just came home from night school and then next thing i know i get pulled into a fight with a monster that was trying to kill me, but before it could finish me off another monster clash with it and began the fight. and there in the shadows i saw my class mate tsume sakamea she was wearing a short jumpsuit that was white and had a blue strip going down to the belt line, she had finger less black gloves, buckled combat boots with white stocking that had blue ice patters on it, and on her head was neon blue goggles. and the next thing i know im pulled into a office being glared at by an giant or a monster. this guy sure was nice

Mr ai: hello and welcome to digimon date world wide. my name aino and i am the boss of this place. how can i help you

james: uhh hi my name is james and why am i here ?

Mr ai: your here because one of my D fighters told me that you were watching

james: yeah, so? and what are you doing with my friend tsume?!

Mr ai: aw, i see you know my young ice maiden

james: ice maiden?

Mr ai: yes, my little yuki can act such a-

n1: aino was cut off as a chunk of ice fell on his desk that was formed into a sword and slice his desk in half

james: W-WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!

Mr ai: aww yuki look what you did. now i'm gonna have to get a new desk

n1: james look to the door and saw tsume dress in a school uniform and her hair was in pigtails

tsume: stop calling me that. and i don't think he should be here, he don't know how to keep his mouth shut. and if he knows, then more will soon

james: hold on tsume that's not true , if you don't want me to say nothing about this place just say so and i won't say anything.

n1: tsume looked up at james and glare and turn to leave the room.

Mr ai: she's just upset cause jake has 3 digimon's and she only have 2. and the second one is in the infirmary right now

james: uh a what ? is in a were ?

Mr ai: let me show you and explain

n1: james followed Mr ai down the hall and soon enter a room that had light rose pink color walls and green grass color floors. there was a lot of cradles, and there james saw tsume near one cradle looking down at the baby sleeping with a blue blanket.

james: i don't understand. tsume looks so sad

Mr ai: it all started on a night like this , were tsume and jake were taking on there last mission to receive there second digimon. you see when you and your first digimon become as one and grow and get strong together then you get a new digimon partner. but when that day came for tsume , it was a digimon's bloodshed. an evil digimon named Lilithmon, came to take tsume digimon dorumon. but tsume didn't back down from that fight and got beaten badly.

james: -eyes widen- then what happen

Mr ai: once Lilithmon knocked out dorugamon she turn her attention to tsume and attacked her but tsume's digimon Crescemon. sufferd the blow instead. tsume was never the same again after that night

n1: james looked back at tsume and saw tsume crying.

Mr ai: she wanted to quit so bad. but i wouldn't let her, nobody wanted her to go not even jack

james: jack is hear to? wow , first jake and now jack.

Mr ai: its best if you don't bother tsume for a while OK james

james: yes sir. well i guess i should be going now.

Mr ai: alright i will have jake escorts you out

jake pov)

james: so jake how is this so called job.

jake: look james what ever happened today, forget it

james: do you think i would tell. your my bro jake and nothing can make me break that -peace sign-

jake: and it wouldn't hurt if you said it with a straight face ?

james: sorry. so uh see you in school tomorrow, right

jake: sure

the next day)

n1: james was outside school grounds waiting for jake and tsume and soon saw jake with jack and jade walking his way

james: what took you guys so long?

jade: stuff

james: wears tsume?

jake: sick

james: oh

bell Ring)

jack: off to hell -walks off-

jake: i'm sure this day will end fast

jack: kill me

skipping to the last class. jake and his friends was in french class. and everyone spoke french except jake and his friends

jack: i cant take this anymore

jake: looks who's talking

james: how do you say kill me in french?

sense: james! êtes-vous en portant une attention.

james:...uh what?

jade:-reading book- she said are you paying attention?

james: uh...how do you say no in french.

jake: dude read the french book

james: oh ok -opens book- and...i cant read this

sense: james! arrêter de parler!

james: huh?

jake/jade: she said stop talking

james: oh sorry. jake i didn't know you understood french?

jake: only a little. for me to get in and out of class

james: how ?

jake: like this. jade

jade: -looks up from the book- no i did it the last time, now its jack's turn

jack: no i did it yesterday

jake: and i did it on Monday.

james: what are you guys talking about

jack/jake: -smirk-

james: why are you looking at me like that ?

n1: before jake and jack could jump james the door opened and it was tsume. she walked in and gave the sense a not there was a sort passe and then she look at jake,james and jack

sense: jake,james and jack you may leave

jake: and god said let there be light

n1: once outside jake walked up to tsume side and patted her back.

jake: no worry's tsume. she'll come back

tsume: were needed back at HQ and bring james...i just wish i could had don't more -walk off-

n1: it hurt jake to see his friend like this. he miss the happy tsume

jade: she'll get over it soon

jake: yeah but how soon are we talking about ?

at HQ)

everyone was pulled into the office but what jake didn't know was why did james have to come along

Mr ai: if you're wondering why you're all here its cause i have a new recruit joining the team.

n1: a boy with long red/orange hair that was pulled in a ponytail walking in the room wearing a red and black jumpsuit and had on black finger less gloves, black boots and black goggles

Mr ai: everyone this is ryuichi from Data Squad. he will now be part of are team

ryuichi: its nice to meet you

jake: ok but that don't explain why james is here

Mr ai: oh yes. james is also are new digimon fighter

james: WHAT!

jade: but sir -

n1: everyone heard a smash sound and saw tsume leaving the room and look to wear she use to standing and saw the laptop on the desk across the room was destroyed

Mr ai: -sigh- jake can you go check on her please

jake: ok

ryuichi: wait may i do it sir. i mean maybe she'll understand me

jake : HEY BACK OFF SHE'S BEN THROUGH ENOUGH!

Mr ai: calm down jake. ryuichi is tsume's uh boyfriend

jake: WHAT!

minute later)

ryuichi pov)

ryuichi soon found tsume near a cherry tree in the forest

ryuichi: tsume-chan

tsume: drop it ryuichi, i'm not in the mood for your games

ryuichi: but i'm not here to play games. im here to help you

tsume: i can take care of myself, i don't need you

ryuichi: excuse me, i was the one that helped you become what you are. and you use to love it

tsume: that was then ryuichi..now i wish i was never a digi-tamer. its to painful

ryuichi: all battles are gonna be painful and hard sometimes tsume. and you're not the only one who lost a digimon

n1: tsume looked up at ryuichi and remembered his first digimon named crowmon

tsume: Gomen'nasai

ryuichi: Daijōbu, and plus i guess the only reason why i keep being a digimon-tamer was to take my anger out on my enemies

tsume: is that a good reason why you stayed ?

ryuichi: yes and it was also cause i wanted to be close to you. but when you quiet, i couldn't do nothing to stop you

tsume: ...so were's your new friend?

ryuichi: sleeping. i'll show you later in battle

n1: tsume smiled and stood up and walk pass ryuichi after she whispered, ''i cant wait'' ryuichi chuckled and followed tsume back inside. once inside tsume and ryuichi was called to mr ai office

mr ai: tsume i want you and ryuichi to go to section 3 . there is a strong signal at that area

tsume: well it looks like are fun starts early then -smirk-

Ryuichi: just keep up with me OK

n1: tsume just chuckled and both of them walked out of the room then jake ,james and jack came running in

jake: uh sir were is tsume and Ryuichi going ?

jack: still don't trust ryuichi jake ?

jake: shut it !

mr ai : there going on a mission in section 3

jake: WHAT ! she went without me...her best partner ever?

mr Ai : there's no need to act like that jake im sure tsume and ryuichi can handle it

jake: that's not what i mean sir

james: soooo just to let everyone on this topic ...why am i still here ?

mr Ai : oh yes james i almost forgot about you . you are gonna be are new recruit

james: oh that's nice - wait what am i talking about THAT'S BAD ! you are NOT ganna send me out there with man eating wild animals

jake: dude ...there digimon . not animals

james: and you think i care ?

jack: dude have some R.K.C for the digimon

jake: ...what? what dose that sand for

jack: rice krispies cereal

james: ...so in other words you mean to spell out respect , right ?

jack: is that what they call it ?

n1: jake and james just looked at jack and walk out of the room as mr ai was laughing his butt off soon after jack followed to .


	2. a new team mate

tsume and Ryuichi pov )

tsume and ryuichi drove to the area that mr ai told them to check out , they soon came to a big big big big big big big , ok maybe not that big . but muy grande courtyard near an old mansion home that was run down

tsume: i dont see nothing around here

ryuichi: that becuase you didnt look inside

tsume: good luck getting me in there

ryuichi: tsume , the boss said-

tsume: i dont care what he says . im not going in

ryuchi: i thought you would be the tuff type when it comes to missions?

tsume: i am , just not around dark ugly houses

Ryuichi: fair enough , ok you stay here and i'll go check it out

tsume: sí, muchas gracias

ryuchi: and stop speaking spanish

tsume: i thought you understood spainsh ?

ryuichi: no, just japanese , german and american sign language

tsume: well in that case ...Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita

ryuichi: -sigh-

ryuichi pov )

ryuichi mead his way into house and saw that it was dark inside and pulled out his flash light to have a look around . he saw something flashing on the floor middle of the room and walked over and picked it up, it was a D-tage but there was no name

ryuichi: this is wired , only people that works in Data world wide wears these so why is this here ?

ryuichi mead his way to the top of the staircase , there was a big door in front of him and other stairs to the left and right.

ryuichi: ok lets see what behind door number 1

tsume pov )

tsume was outside waiting for ryuichi in the car in the frunt seat so as time pass she was getting bord really fast. so to pass the time she thought it would be fun to try to do a magic trick with her digimon she summond out of the digivice name Dorumon

tsume: hey buddy want to see a magic trick ?

Dorumon: but tsume , you suck at magic

tsume: yeah well ...im ganna try to do one

Dorumon: ok . how are you going to do that without an-

tsume pulls out a magic trick kit box from the back seat.

Dorumon: ...i would ask, but you know i would never get my answer

tsume: that's the beauty of anime my friend. OK for my first trick i will make a bunny apper out of a hat

Dorumon: but tsume you dont have a hat or a bunny

tsume: ha-ha that's were your wrong my friend

once again tsume pulled a black top hat from the back seat

Dorumon: ok nevermind

tsume: i must have silenc.

Dorumon: Booo !

tsume: dorumon i did'nt even start

Dorumon: i know . Booo !

tsume: right as i was saying . Abracadabra !

tsume put her hand in the hat to pull out the bunny but there was no bunny.

tsume: huh? were did mr bunny go ?

Dorumon: you lost the bunny?

tsume: i didnt lose him i just have to say it again .Abracadabra !

no bunny

tsume: Abracadabra !

no bunny

tsume: Abracadabra !

STILL NO BUNNY

tsume: ABRACADABRA !

WHAT PART OF NO BUNNY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND ?!

tsume: ok maybe i did lose him

Dorumon: say bye bye to the bunny

tsume: you are so mean dorumon

Dorumon: thats what i get for being around you all day

tsume: yeah i get that alot. that's why mother said not to have any kids

voice: she's right, you should listen to her

tsume: DORUMON !

Dorumon: it was'nt me

tsume turned around and saw jake and his friends jack and james

tsume: hola jake !

jake: what are you doing out here by yourself tsume ? and were is ryuichi

tsume: dead

all 3: WHAT ?!

tsume: yep an evil digimon came by and killed him

Dorumon: eat his bones and flesh along with it

it soon grow a strong silence as jake looked at them and up at the house

jake: so his in the house by himself

tsume: yeah why?

jake: get your but up and go help him woman !

tsume: aw jake im to tired to move

jake: lier you just dont want to work

tsume: that is so true

jake: Aino is not ganna like this

tsume: im just waiting to be fired

jack: if your fired then you cant see dorumon anymore

tsume: oh yeah . oh well we all got to make sacrifice

dorumon: WHAT ?! tsume you don't really mean that do you ?

tsume: of course not, your my best friend theres no way im letting that happen

jack: alright enough of the love stuff, let's get going

jake: who ready to go into a deadly killing ugly house

tsume: touch me and your dead

jake and his freinds just looked at each other then smirk. aminute later tsume was being drag into the house by jack and jake


End file.
